User talk:KingdomKeyDarkside
Hey! I just archived my talk page! umm if you have any ongoing conversations to carry over, post them here. it took forever to load, so that was a factor as well.. * Current Talk Page * Archive 1 * Archive 2 WELCOME TO MY TALK PAGE! Hiya! Re: Hey Re:VanitaasBeingAJerk Re: Uh, whatever the message was you sent me :P Fanfiction! Awards, awards! Hey KKD! I've got a couple of awards for you! That's right! I beat him in two tries! And it's all thanks to you! I never would have tried the sight units!--''Random!to a point!'' 04:37, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, thank you. I would have beat him on the first try, but I went in battle damaged from the other fights and died quickly, got resurrected, and died after I got his health over halfway down. The little bugger put up a tough fight. And yes the sight units help incredibly. It may be nearly impossible without them. So now I finally have all of the characters in Days!--''Random!to a point!'' 04:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Indeed it is. I don't think I'll ever get it.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:04, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I've beaten every mission mode mission and two more so now I have 322. I'd have to play 36 more missions to get it, since you only get one crown per mission.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Is that what you did Mr. 400+ Crowns?--''Random!to a point!'' 05:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Xion's difficulty I understand, but I beat the crap out of Riku like nobody's business. Especially with Lexaeus. The dude's a joke when I fight him with Lexaeus. It's fun beat him up with Mickey too. And yes, Dual Weilding sucks in Mission Mode. I think it should be really powerful like in Story Mode. Then it could be the real ultimate weapon combo in the game.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) That's not really what I meant. I meant forget about Ultima Weapon and make Dual Wielding harder to get, and more powerful. Powerful enough to take on Dustflier in Mission Mode, and beat him. That would be hard, but that could be like a final goal to finish. Beat Dustflier in Mission Mode. Nothing could be harder in the game.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Wii you say? In my personal opinion, I don't think they're gonna make a Days remake. Nomura promised 11 titles, Re:CoM included. As of now there are 10, with a possiblity of KH3 being 11. A remake of Days would make 12.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I know. And I suppose you could interpret it that way. It makes you feel more hopeful. And yes, freaking Final Mixes. Mocking us with their extra awesomeness over there in Japan.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:43, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. I await the day they show mercy and send the FMs over here to North America. Who knows if that'll ever come true.--''Random!to a point!'' 05:46, January 21, 2010 (UTC) In that case, I hope to high heaven that FM never comes over here. Because yaoi pairings would mean the worst of all, in my opinion, would show up. XemSai. (dramatic and disturbing backround music)--''Random!to a point!'' 05:51, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I vomit every time I see summary of XemSai fanfiction on Fanfiction.Net. It soils a couple of my favorite characters. But anyway, I gotta go now. Have to go to sleep and all that jazz. Talk to you when I talk to you!--''Random!to a point!'' 05:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What??? Lookity, Lookity, Look! Re:Spoiler Crap Hey! Howdy Talk Bubbles =) The Missing Oathkeeper Keyblade A fan fiction by SquareEnixRocks Chapter I – Destiny Islands Sora woke up near the ocean on the islands. After a long, tiring journey of finding Riku and Kairi and defeating Organization XIII, he was exhausted. Yet, he doesn’t remember passing out near the ocean. Sora sits up and yawns. “Sora!” A voice echoed around him. He was trying to recognize the tone of the voice. “Kairi?” Sora asked. No response. He thought he was hearing things. Maybe he was. Then, by his feet, was a bottle with a rolled up piece of wrinkled paper in it. He opened the bottle top and read the letter. It said…. Dear Sora, I hope you got this letter, because it’s very important. My Oathkeeper Keyblade…you have it. I don’t know how or why you have it, but I need it. Now. Don’t ask why, I just need it, or else I’m not as strong as I’m suppose to be with both Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Thanks, I’ll be waiting. I cannot tell you where I am. I’m sorry. Take care. Roxas. “Aw man….” Sora said in an upset tone. “Now I have to go to all of the worlds again, just to look for Roxas! Oh well, it’s better than hanging around the island all day. First, off to see Donald and Goofy! I could sure use their companionship.” And off Sora went to the Gummi Ship! Chapter II – Disney Castle Sora arrived in some sort of garage at the Disney Castle. He hopped out of the Gummi Ship and went to the library. Sora opened the door and saw Queen Minnie talking to Donald and Goofy. “Donald! Goofy!” Sora said happily. “Sora!” Donald and Goofy said happily as well. They ran over to him and gave Sora a huge hug. “You guys, we need to go on another adventure!” Sora said. “Why? We’re still exhausted from our previous adventure to stop Organization XIII and find Riku and Kairi,” said Donald, sounding a bit irritated yet a tad bit furious. “What’s happening now?” Goofy asked. “Roxas wrote a letter and it said that I had to return the Oathkeeper Keyblade to him because he said it was missing. So now…we have to go return it to him,” said Sora. “Gawrsh,” said Goofy. “We really have to?” “Did Roxas tell you where he is?” asked Donald. “Umm…no,” said Sora, with a sigh. “Well, why not?” asked Goofy. “He said he couldn’t tell me,” said Sora. “A’ hyuck! Well we better leave then!” Goofy said. The three heroes…wait…junior heroes, that’s what Phil from Olympus Coliseum said they were, walked to the Gummi Ship. And off they went! First world, Hollow Bastion! Chapter III – Hollow Bastion The Gummi Ship landed in Hollow Bastion. After the MCP was stopped the Heartless wasn’t invading the town anymore. The trio, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, were walking around. Suddenly, a Heartless popped up in front of them. “Heartless!” Sora shouted. But then, a huge ninja star hit the Heartless and it disappeared. “Hey, guys!” said a voice. “Yuffie?” asked Sora. Yuffie then landed right in front of Sora and he almost fell by the surprise of Yuffie popping up in front of him. “Hey! You guys look like you’ve been doing swell,” said Yuffie. “What’cha here for?” “Well, we came here looking for someone,” said Sora. “And…who is that “someone” you’re looking for?” asked Yuffie. “My Nobody, Roxas.” “Oh!! Well, I did see this one dude in a hooded black coat…he was holding a black Keyblade…could’ve been him, maybe?” “Yes!!!! When’d you see him?” “About an hour ago.” “Aw man….well, at least I know he was here. It wouldn’t hurt to just look around to see if he’s still here or not.” Sora started walking with Donald and Goofy following behind him. Yuffie then yanked her ninja star out of the ground and dashed away. On the way the Merlin’s house, a few more Heartless showed up, though Sora wasn’t so sure why there was still a bunch of Heartless running around Hollow Bastion. He also wasn’t sure why more people’s hearts were being taken away by the darkness. When the three junior heroes arrived at the front door of Merlin’s house, a huge Heartless showed up. Well, they had to fight it, they had no choice. 05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC)SquareEnixRocks 05:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC) “It’s too hard to defeat!” shouted Sora. Then, the giant Heartless disappeared! “Hello, boys!” said a familiar voice. “It’s Merlin!” said Donald. “Yes, yes,” said Merlin. “Now what brings you here?” “We came to see if you could find my Nobody, Roxas, for us,” said Sora. “Perhaps I could,” answered Merlin. “Please, please, come in!” Merlin opened the door to his house and walked in, Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed. “Nice place you have here,” said Goofy. “You’ve seen his house before when we needed help from him!” said Donald. "Oh yeah, a'hyuck!" “Now, now…let’s see,” said Merlin. He moved his hands all over the place, and then a puff of a cloud appeared. Sora could see a picture of a hooded person with a black Keyblade in his hand. “Looks like…”said Sora. “The Oblivion Keyblade! And it looks like he’s where Mulan is!” “Well, we better get going then!” said Donald. Sora, Donald, and Goofy waved good-bye and walked to the Gummi Ship. Next world, The Land of Dragons! Chapter IV – The Land of Dragons The Gummi Ship landed on blanket of snow. Sora, Donald, and Goofy hop out of the Gummi Ship and looks around the barren, snow covered area. “Gawrsh sure is cold here,” said Goofy. “Whaddya expect? It’s covered in snow here,” Donald replied. “Let’s just look around for Roxas,” said Sora. “Or Mulan. Or Mushu,” Goofy stated. “Let’s just go!” said Sora. The three guys started walking. Then, Mulan walked right past them. “Sora! Donald! Goofy!” said Mulan. “Hey, Mulan!” said Sora. “Have you seen anyone with a hood over his head and his coat was black?” “No, I don’t remember,” said Mulan. “Oh…alright then…” Sora said sadly. “I’m very sorry. Let me know if I can do anything to help, okay?” “Sure thing!” “Might as well look around anyway, a’ hyuck,” said Goofy. “You’re probably right. Let’s go look. Wanna come, Mulan?” said Sora. “Sure! I’d love to! I have nothing better to do,” said Mulan with a light laugh. Sora, Donald, and Goofy then started looking around. Mulan walked by Sora’s side. The 4 guys were up on the mountain. It was very empty, and no sign of Roxas anywhere. Though, there was an empty potion bottle on the floor. “Must’ve been Roxas…” Sora said quietly. “I’m not sure why he would use a potion, though. Maybe he fought some Heartless?” The 4 of them then walked to the palace. He saw a guy in a black Organization XIII coat with a black Keyblade in his hand. “Roxas!?” asked Sora. The guy in the black coat then disappeared out of Sora’s sight. “Roxas….” “Sora? Was that….?”asked Donald. “Yes…that was Roxas…” Chuck I just saw what you said on your page about your favorite color being Chuck Norris. Now that had me laughing. Good one, mate.--''Random!to a point!'' 22:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Chuck...--''Random!to a point!'' 22:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) How'd you find that user Annexi before he/she made an edit?--''Random!to a point!'' 23:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't mess with me man! I have to know!--''Random!to a point!'' 23:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) What log? What's the extreme ring? o_O--''Random!to a point!'' 00:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Whats with the chibi? Its kinda creepy. Hi Hello.....I CANT SLEEP!!Did sleep for like 5 hours!Riku's Love 06:01, January 23, 2010 (UTC)I ask Ahooy, I want to ask how to make a bubble in talk page?Ray the Heartless 14:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ask yes, how to make a talk bubble? What is your name? Hey Hiyaz! ask Oh, I want to use character Demyx and the color is black. The quotes.........., can you give me some idea? ask one more color maybe gray, and how if the quotes is "Gotcha now" or "Dance, water, Dance". Which one you prefer me to use? ask ...........what is specific emotion??? Oh ya, about the name, why you don't want to tell your name? You just like Xemnas maybe at Dark Margin say "My name is not important" if i right ask I just want to know your name, but it is okay. I want the specific emotion is happy (sorry i don't know that because i am a Heartless,heheheh) and the quotes is "Dance, water, dance"